The Fall of the Z-fighters
by RedRightReturn51
Summary: Series of one shots depicting the deaths of the Z-fighters in Trunks future.


Disclaimer: Clearly I don't own DBZ.

A/n: This is the beginning of a series of one shots depicting the deaths of the Z-fighters in Trunks future.

(Master Roshi.)

Perched across the mound of dirt and sand stood a single man on a lonely island. Once a apone a time this small space housed all kinds of activity. World class fighter, friends, beautiful babes, you name it. Now, now it was just a small spot of sand housing a sad old man.

Since the attack on Amenbo Island by the androids Master Roshi forced all his friends to leave the island. Turtle, Puar, Oolong, they were all being housed by Bulma. It wasn't that he didn't want his friends present it was that he couldn't allow them to stay. The androids were coming.

Charged with a mission to find and kill Goku, 17 and 18 would stop at nothing. The obvious choice to look for said man would be here, Roshi island.

He saw their approach long before he sensed it. While the androids didn't have a power signature they weren't infallible. They breathed, flew as he did, they were nothing special. In their overwhelming confidence they made no attempt at stealth.

A slight change in the wind signaled their arrival. The sand beneath their feet squashed audible the gentle waves stroking against heels. The small pitter patter of feet rang loud and clear to his old ears.

"Your trespassing."

They snorted. "Old man, where here to see Goku."

Master Roshi didn't turn away from his orobics marathon. The leader, Kimi, was giving a rather athletic show and he didn't want to miss. For a moment the only sound across the old mans beach was the light mantra of 'Kick, punch, Kick! Kick, punch, Kick!' That was until a loud crunch filled the air.

A sneakered foot had smashed into his television.

The old man sighed. Kids, so impatient.

"I'm not going to ask you again. Where's Goku?"

Eyeing the young man behind his dark glasses Roshi had no doubt the android would make do on his promise. Impatience and unbridled fury loomed under the surface of his deceivingly youthful face. His sister 18 on the other hand was disinterested in the whole affair appearing quite bored.

He knew not to underestimate her. While her brother was by far the strongest of the two 18 was cunning. Hiding behind a wall of indifference and a cold demoner was a ruthless killer. Thanks to baba, Master rhosi had witnessed the devastating battle that had taken place on Amenbo island. If not for this women Krillin would have most likely succeeded in his sneak attack on 17.

She had seen through yamcha and tien's brave sacrifice and acted accordingly. No, she was a ruthless warrior.

Sensing his scuritny crystal clear eyes glanced up from behind blonde hair. She smirked.

A vile pit of anger knotted itself in the old mans gut. All his students, Goku, Krillin, Yamcha, they were like his children. To have his students murder before him, he sighed. It was a troubling thought. Not at all productive.

She is a pretty young thing though, he thought ludly.

He had half a mind to comment on it. A rather crass choice of words coming to mind. He pushed that down with a smirk, added with a slight giggle. As desirable an end as that would be, to be killed by beauty in carnet, he still had things to do.

"This way." He told them.

Not waiting for their reply, the old man simply lead the two around his small aboud to the back. The small trot his pace was going at seemed to be gritting at the boys nerves, a noticblle tick forming. His hand swaying pointlessly to his weapon.

"You wanna speed this up old timer?"

The master resisted the urge to sigh. They've come such a long way, would a few more moments really make such a difference?

Coming around his houses edge the old man made a gesture with his head.

"What the hell is this?" 17 questioned.

"That?" Rhoshi questioned slightly confused. "What do you mean?"

The scowl adorning the mans lips told him he was pushing it. The old hermit smiled inwordly.

"That is Goku."

Old eyes scanned across the horizon of open ocean following their confused gaze. Goku son, his star pupil, friend, his child was dead. Passed long ago from a disease that only recently they found a cure for. He didn't expect them to understand.

While Goku was no long in the world of the living that didn't mean he was no longer here. He was everywhere. In the air, the sea, the very ground they walked on. A spirit as bright as the sun could never be extinguished, no, he lived on. Even now, he could hear that carefree laughter echoing across his walls. His ever smiling face reflection clear across the ocean's surface. This brought a smile to the old man's aching heart.

"Is this some kind of joke?" The android asked menacingly.

Even the blonde was beginning to radiate killer intent. None of that bothered the turtle hermit though, he had long since expected his fate. Death to a man this old hardly scared him.

"Joke? This is no joke. Goku as you know is gone. Dead."

The two were at a lose of words.

"I realize it is quite a shock to know that your mission is pointless. I suppose this might mean you'll kill me. After all I have no means to defend against the likes of you but I still have one thing to say."

Two identical eyebrows arched in challenge.

"You will fail."

Brown eyes narrowed. Taking a step forward the red tag 'RR' filled master rhoshi's vision. 17 towered over him. "You wanna say that again?"

This time an actual tooth filled grin crossed wrinkled features.

"Having a hard time hearing eh, sunny? I said you will lose."

A lightning fast blow had him crumbling to the ground. His trade mark glasses shattered, cane sprawling out uselessly as the ground uncerimounsly met face.

He spit the sand out with blood his smile never wavering.

It took the former world champion far longer then he liked to recover.

"T-that. . . was a nice shot. Been a long time since these old bones had a good round or two."

That amused the android. Hearing the challenge in his voice 17 looked ready but he hadn't attacked yet, good. He had a few things he still wished to say.

"I've been alive a long time." He spoke rising. He ignored the scoffed, 'obviously' from the girl. Pulling himself to his feet, this time it was him who was standing over them, all his minuscule power flooding to the surface. The androids were unimpressed.

"So your old?" The blonde asked bored. Head cocked, hair flipping back she added, "So?"

"No patience indeed." He muttered. "Many great evils have come and gone in my time. I've had my fair share of fights, even helped in the fall of a few of those evils. If there's one thing I've learned, your all the same."

"Thanks for the story gramps. But really we've got better things to do."

"I'm not finished." He cut across. "You think because of your power your special. Your not. Your just like all the rest. Petchulant children that haven't learned your place, but you will.

"Oh?" The blonde questioned. "And I guess that's you then?" 17 finished.

"No." He shook his head. "I'm just an old man living his last few days in luxury."

"Don't worry kids, someday, you'll meet your match. There's always someone stronger, it's just a shame I won't be there to see it."

Gohan was still alive after all. Even vegeta's child couldn't be counted out. There was still hope.

"So that's it huh? Your giving up? No begging, escape plans, nothing?"

Gaze peering up into the sky a flock of seagulls were souring overhead. It's funny taking stock of his life from this point of view. Endless battles, booze, woman, more booze. He had lived a good life.

Sinking heavily into his trusted chair, he had so brilliantly decided to bring with him, his hand reached into his inner shirt pocket. Under the thin material he grasped at air for a moment until he pulled out a surprising long bottle.

With a twist of his finger the cap shot off like a rocket. Craning the glass back he took a generous swig. "What can I say?" He laughed. "The turtle hermit goes out in style."

He gave the blonde a side ways glance. "You know, not too late to darling. You and I could still have some fun." His grin was mad.

A single hand extended toward the old man.

'Well boys, looks like we'll be seeing each other again soon.'

Perhaps in other world Krillin could show him to some of the hot spots. There was sure to be plenty of babes right? That boy always had a way with the ladies.

A/N; So i'm aware in the movie Master Roshi dosen't actually die. Or at least not the same way everyone else does from what i can remember. It just didn't set right with me that the old man would just hide away. That's not his style. Sorry if his death upset you, but some people deserve to go out in style.

And if you hadn't noticed, yes: this was out of order. More will follow.

-RRR


End file.
